Get Real High School
by WingedWisdom
Summary: Robin and BB? Popular. Raven and Star? New students. Robin and BB can get any girl they want, but Raven and Star aren't about to give in...Robstar BBrae give it up for...
1. Chapter 1: CRASH

**Summary:**

Robin and BB are the most popular guys at that school, they can get any girl they want and are known as Playboys. Cyborg is their friend. Starfire and Raven are new at Jump City High School. They don't seem to fall on their knees at Robin and BB. Star Rob. Bbrae. Give it up for…

**Get real High school**

Chapter one: CRASH!

Robin got out of bed and yawned, 6:45. Not too early. He strapped on his mask, put on a black t-shirt and jeans then jumped onto his silver motorcycle; he was going to BB's house. (Boy, he sure needs to brush his teeth.)

After BB and Cyborg was with him, they dumped Robin's motorcycle, (Aw…I want it!) And walked to school together.

"Hey, you heard about those 2 new students today?" Asked Cyborg, his metal feet clinking on the pavement. (Pavement: Hey! You ruined my new paint! I'll get you for that! Oh, MOMMY!)

"Yup I heard they were _girls._" Smirked Robin, "I'll add two new names on my, _Not yet dated girls list_. Oh wait, they're probably the first ones ever on it, I've dated every girl in school!"

"Before you met Kitten!" BB piped in. Robin growled, "Don't even talk about my annoying girlfr-" before he could finish his sentence, a loud ringing bounced off the pavements. (Pavement: Hey! My name is private ya know!)

"Ooooohhh Robbie-poo! Don't forget, you promised to go shopping with me after school today!" Kitten squealed, practically jumping on him. "Oh great." Robin muttered under his breath.

Beast boy laughed his head off until Lily jumped on him, "Beast boy! Where've you been! Miss me?" She sang, clinging on to his arm. "Err...yeah." BB muttered under his breath. Cyborg and Robin laughed, "Look who's laughin' now! Ha ha..."

They were almost at the bus stop…

* * *

**Starfire and Raven**

"COME ON STARFIRE!" Raven yelled, we're gonna be late!" "Just a minute!" Starfire called back, "I'm very excited to go to the 'room of class', I am not quite sure of what 'fit of out' I will wear."

Raven groaned and rolled her eyes, "I'm leaving without you Star!" She faked some footstep noises then she opened and closed the door.

"Oh no! Friend Raven have gone to the 'room of class' while I am not there yet!" Starfire's voice rang through the house, "I must hurry!"

Starfire came jumping down the steps. She gasped as she saw Raven, "Friend Raven! Have you not gone to the 'room of class'?"

Raven rolled her eyes, "No Star. I tricked you. You know, pretended." "Friend Raven!" Starfire laughed finally understanding, "Well then, I shall beat you to the 'bus of school'!" "Hey! Wait!" Raven **almost** smiled.

When Starfire was near the bus stop, she turned back to see if Raven was there. Big mistake. She crashed into somebody, landing on her butt. "Hey watch where you're going you-" the person started. "Oh…I'm sorry. I have slipped." Starfire apologized.

**

* * *

**

**Robin, BB, Cyborg, Kitten, and Lily (From now on they will be known as the "popular group")**

Robin **finally **got Kitten off his arm. Now, they could see the bus stop sign. Just as they were about to take another step, somebody crashed into them.

"Hey, watch where you're going you-" just as Robin was about to finish his sentence, he looked at the "clumsy-head". _One-word, _he thought, _HOT!_

"Oh…I'm sorry. I have slipped." The person apologized, Robin barely noticed as he continued to drool over the person. "My name is Starfire." The girl said. Just as Robin was about to reply, another person came running over.

"Starfire!" A blue-hooded girl said, "I've been looking **everywhere **for you!" "Hello friend Raven!" Starfire smiled, I slipped into these people."

Raven raised her eyebrow at the drooling Robin, "Who. Are. You." She asked, hoping to get Robin's eyes off Star. Robin didn't hear, the only thing he could see was 'Hot. Hot. Hot.'

By now, the 'hot, Hot, Hot, Disease was infecting BB, now he was staring at Raven. 'Hot. Hot. Hot.' The same words repeated through his mind.

While Lily and Kitten tried to get the two boys' attention again, Starfire and Raven was already on the bus and it zoomed away without the 'popular group'.

To be continued…

* * *

Things you should know in the next chapter

**First day**

Starfire and Raven have their first day of school.

Kitten and Lily are getting jealous.

BB and Robin try to find ways to get Starfire and Raven's attention.

Teachers are going' down.


	2. Chapter 2: First day?

**Reviewer responses:**

Otakualways: Yep, I'm planning to do that! Ha, ha…

StArFiRe-RuLz: Whoa, whoa, questions, questions. Okay, Starfire, Raven, Robin, BB, and Cyborg still have super powers, and they are still from the planets they were from the episodes. The difference is that they don't have a group called the Teen Titans, Raven and Star grew up together, and Robin, BB, and Cyborg are best buds. Also, your suggestions…maybe I'll do them. If, it makes the story better and everything…

**Thank you for reviewing everybody: D **

**Get Real High School **

Chapter two: First day?

"Where shall we go now friend Raven? These 'ways of halls' are quite long. I do not know where the 'room of class' can be!" Starfire exclaimed, floating a few inches off the ground beside Raven.

"Relax. Calm down." Raven said, in her usual tone, "We go to the office. After Schedules, and guides are checked, we go." "Ah, friend Raven, that is the 'ice of off' right?" Starfire asked, pointing to the main office's door.

Raven rolled her eyes, "Yes, Star. And it is not called the 'ice of off' it is office." She said, as she opened the door and walked in with Starfire behind her. Starfire blushed, embarrassed, "I am sorry friend Raven! I have not meant to say improper English! I have forgotten my daily serving of mustard today."

Sighing, Raven walked over to an office lady. "We're new students here, Starfire. Raven." She said. The office lady raised an eyebrow, "Full name please."

Raven looked at her in annoyance, "How many new students named Starfire and Raven is there lady? I'm going to get angry. And you won't like me, when I'm angry." (Super glare, lamp's light bulb blows up)

Gulping, the lady shook and stammered, "O-okay…t-take w-what y-you want! Just d-don't hurt m-me!" Raven grabbed Starfire and her own school schedules, then they took off.

Starfire smiled cheerfully as they entered their homeroom. Time to get introduced, you know. "Oh, our new students!" A woman with brown hair in a bun exclaimed as Raven and Starfire entered the room.

"I am your teacher, Ms. Frankly." The woman said, "You must be Starfire." She pointed to Starfire, "and you must be Raven, the gloomy one." She pointed to Raven.

"Hooray. How'd you guess"? Said Raven sarcastically, "Where do we sit?" "Hello friends!" Starfire beamed at Ms. Frankly. "Star." Whispered Raven, "I'll handle the talking."

Ms. Frankly's sweet, smiling face suddenly turned into an annoyed and angry one, "SIT DOWN! OR DETENTION, DETENTION! DEEETEEENTIIIOOON!" She screamed.

She began laughing evilly, "HA, HA, HA! DEEETEEENTIIIOOON!" Raven and Starfire sat down in the corner of the room, because there were to empty seats beside each of them.

(Pretend that Star was sitting in 'A' and Raven was sitting in 'B'. 'C' and 'D' are empty.) 'C' 'A' 'B' 'D'. K?

Everybody began staring at the crazed teacher, the 'HOT' girl Starfire, and the of course Raven, who was acting like her teacher wasn't shooting fire out of her mouth and getting the 'obsessed with detention' disease. "SHE'S INFECTED!" somebody laughed.

After the teacher had finally calm down, she began teaching, "Blah, blah, blah, blah, nonsense, blah, blah, blah, blah…"

**

* * *

**

**The 'Popular Group'**

"Dude, did that just happen?" BB asked, staring at the empty bus stop. Robin nodded, still recovering from his 'H.H.H. disease.'

"Well, looks like we'll have to take my ride." Said Cyborg, smirking as he pressed a button on his arm and almost immediately, a cool looking silver car came driving up and stopping right in front of the half robot.

"This here's my new ride. I press this handy dandy button and kazoom! It comes speedin' here man!" He smiled proudly, but everyone was already inside his 'hot ride,' pressing buttons and messing around with pedals.

Suddenly, a red button caught BB's eye, "Ooh, what does this button do?" "NO! Don't tou-" But before Cyborg could finish his sentence, BB had already pressed it.

Suddenly, the back of the car opened and two rockets came out. Fire began blazing out of the rockets, and they were zooming through the air in loop-the-loops. "HOW DO YOU STOP THIS THING"? The popular group (except for Cyborg, who was still on the ground) screamed.

**

* * *

**

**Back at school**

"HEY! NO SCRIBBLING INTO THE SKY WITH ROCKETS!" Screamed Ms. Frankly, looking out the window. (Three guesses why there's a rocket zooming around in loops.)

"This is so boring." Muttered Raven, "I'd rather spend the day writing dark poetry." Starfire wasn't exactly happy either, "I do not understand, why have not the teacher taught us in advanced flying or avoiding globerforts?" She sighed, unhappily, twirling some strands of hair in her fingers.

"Oh, look! The rockets are gone! Hooray! Now I can get on with my ahem important work." (Secretly stuffs Game boy SP in pocket.)

Suddenly, a loud CRASH! Startled the class. "It's about time alien forces attacked us." Raven muttered, "No offense Star." "I take it as a compliment to all of alien-kind." Smiled Starfire.

"Sorry we were late we…" As Cyborg tried to explain about the gigantic hole in the wall and the car in it, Robin was staring at Starfire once again. _Ooooohhh…I just want to put my hands all over her. _Robin thought, drooling. _Bad Robin, bad Robin…thinking about hot girls and their irresistible bodies again…her ass looks ripe enough to squeeze…_(Ew. Boys and their sick minds.)

"Robbie-poo!" Sobbed Kitten, breaking Robin out of his thoughts, "I broke a nail!" She began clinging on to Robin's arm, jealous of Starfire.

"Yeah. Great." Muttered Robin, he was still a little bit in his sick mind. Lily glared at Raven as hard as she could as BB stared at Raven's legs. _Why does she wear such leotards that show off her legs…and hot body… _he felt drool swell inside his mouth.

"THIS IS NOT ACCEPTABLE! CLASS!" Shouted three-guesses-who. _Oh great _they all thought. But then, the worst of the worst happened.

ROBIN SAT BESIDE STARFIRE AND BB SAT BESIDE RAVEN! Ooh…what's gonna happen then…hee, hee…

TBC

**

* * *

**

**One sentence to explain it all **

THIS MEANS WAR! From K and L to S and R.


	3. Chapter 3: Detention work?

Get Real High School

Chapter 3: Detention!

"Get. Your. Green. Butt. Away. From. Me." Stated Raven, glaring at BB. If looks could kill, BB would be nothing but a pile of green dust by now.

"Aw come on! You know you want me." Said BB, raising both of his eyebrows up and down. Raven glared. "O…K…maybe not…" BB sweat dropped.

"AHEM." Ms.Frankly said loudly. "S-sorry." BB whimpered, scared to death. Raven glared. "DETENTION." Ms.Frankly screamed, "Mwhua, ha, ha, ha, ha! Mwhua, ha, ha, ha, ha!" Ms.Frankly laughed evilly, lightning and thunder struck. Okay, maybe not.

Anyways, Robin the boy wonder was busily making out with Starfire in the corner. (Hey! Robin! Get your butt away from the keyboard! **Whacks him away.)**

OK, Robin did NOT get a chance to make out with Starfire. (Robin: NOO! Me: Get it through your thick skull!)

Robin was busy staring at Starfire. Dirty thoughts. Dirty thoughts. Dirty thoughts.

**Robin's P.O.V.**

Okay, what should I say? Thought one: Robin walks up to Starfire and says, "Do me."

Reply: Not so good.

Thought two: Robin dresses up into tuxedo, and buys a rose. Comb hair neatly. Goes to Starfire and asks her to marry him.****Reply: Anything but yes.

Thought three: Robin goes in front of class and sings: "I LOOOVE YOOOU STAAAR! I LOOOVE YOOOU STAAAR! I

LOOOVE YOOOU VEERRY MUUCH!" Reply: A not so happy Kitten.

**Normal P.O.V.**

"Robin. Robin? DO YOU HEAR ME ROBIN!" The teacher screamed. She had been yelling at a daydreaming-Robin for 5 minutes. "DETENTION. NOW."

"Starfire…" Muttered Robin. "DETENTION TO YOU TOO STARFIRE." The teacher screamed, her spit flying everywhere. "Teacher, I am sorry but I do not understand this form of "detention." Starfire said, puzzled.

"DETENTION. DETENTION. NOW, NOW, NOW, NOW!" Mrs.Frankly pushed BB, Raven, Starfire, and Robin all out of the door. 

The moment our young heroes were out, chaos struck.

**Starfire's P.O.V.**

Detention? I wonder what that is?

**Raven's P.O.V.**

Oh great...detention.

**Robin's P.O.V.**

It's worth it for Starfire.

**Beastboy's P.O.V.**

I wonder what's for dinner.

**Normal P.O.V.**

As they walked to detention, they didn't notice the janitor following them-his deadly weapon at hand...

**Robin's P.O.V.**

Detention. All is silent except for the teacher screaming at us to do our work. Starfire's working. Raven's blowing up stuff. And Beastboy's...hey; is that a baloney sandwhich he's eating! I want some!

**Normal P.O.V.**

"HAHA! I'VE GOT ALL OF YOU NOW! BWA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" the janitor screamed, pulling out his ultimate weapon-THE MOP!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" everybody screamed except for Raven and Starfire.

"I do not understand-what is so frightening about the mop?" Starfire asked, confused.

Raven shrugged, "I know why. They're a bunch of idiots."

"You spoiled all the fun!" Beastboy pouted.

"Yeah. Now the chase scene in this chapter is going to be cut off!" Robin complained.

"Not if I can help it!" The janitor said, laughing as he pulled out...A MOP WHICH HAS JUST BEEN MOPPING UP THE BATHROOM!

NOW everybody screamed and ran (except for Raven who just ran).

And then they bumped into-

TBC


	4. Chapter 4:Wrath of the Janitor

**Get Real High School**

**Chapter 4: The wrath of the Janitor**

A/N: I have deleted squads, and changed the ending of the third chapter COMPLETELY. I'm very sorry to all of those who wanted to be in the 'squards'. But, I seriously felt that the whole squads thing was ruining the story and it was getting confusing and boring for me to write. Once again, I apologize! I hope you all enjoy this 4 th chapter!

And then they bumped into...MS.FRANKLY.

"SAVE OUR SOULS!" Our heroes screamed and ran out of the detention room and into...THE BOYS' BATHROOM!

Surprisingly, it was clean. Very, clean, indeed. "Ew...this must've been the bathroom the janitor had just cleaned." Robin said.

"Yeah...look, the bathroom I clogged last time is now workable. Completely." Beast boy said, repeatedly flushing a particularly stinky toilet.

"What...the heck...are we doing in THE BOYS' BATHROOMS!" Raven shouted furiously. (Boom went the toilet Beast Boy was flushing and bye bye to Beast Boy's dry and dirty self-hello to Beastboy's wet and VERY dirty self).

"Friend Raven-I think we had better go before another male enters!" Starfire said, rushing out of the place.

"I'm right behind ya!" Raven shouted, scrambling out as well.

"Girls." Robin said, shaking his head.

"Yeah, what's so scary about a guy's bathroom?" Beast boy asked. But clearly, I'm very sure all of you readers out there know.

**In the classroom**

"I'm sure glad **that's **over!" Raven sighed. And then, Ms.Frankly came in.

"WHY AREN'T YOU TWO IN DETENTION! DETENTION! DETENTION! WHAT A LOVELY WORD! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Star...tell me again why we enrolled to this school?"

"No idea."

**Meanwhile in the boy's bathroom**

"So...you think you could escape...THE JANITOR'S BROOM!" The janitor hollered, his menacing broom lifted high and his eyes gleaming.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WE PROMISE TO BE GOOD!" Robin and Beast Boy screamed.

"I'll stop leaving the toilet seat up!" Robin shouted.

"And I'll stop clogging the toilets!" Beastboy confessed.

The janitor's expression suddenly turned blank, and he lowered his broom. Robin and Beast Boy let out a sigh of relief.

And then...the janitor started chasing them again, "SO IT WAS YOU WHO CLOGGED UP THE TOILET YOU GRASS STAIN! MUST TERMINATE TOILET CLOGGER!"

"Me and my big mouth!" Beast Boy yelled while running behind Robin.

"Yeah! You and your big mouth!" Robin agreed.

"I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!"

**In the hallway**

"Isn't Robin hot!" Jullia sighed dreamily, staring at a smirking snapshot of Robin she was holding, "I dated him last year for around 4 days-the best days of my whole life!" Her blue eyes kept staring at the photo, as she whipped her blonde hair out of her face.

"Yeah...I dated him around 5 months ago...he kept me for 5 days! In your face!" laughed Rioka.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Jullia screamed, about to leap on Rioka. Just then, 3 figures ran past, 2 of the figures screaming in terror, and 1 of them with gleaming eyes and a...a...mop?

Rioka stammered, "W-was that...just the janitor? Chasing...B-Beast boy a-and..."

"Robin!" Jullia screamed.

Both of them started pinching eachother.

"We must be dreaming..."

**In the classroom**

"So...when do you think the guys are going to be back?" Raven asked, not bothering to lower her voice even though both she and Starfire have just narrowly escaped the 'wrath of detention' and was now in the middle of another one of Ms.Frankly's boring classes.

"Sh...I am sorry Raven, but I am afraid of Ms.Frankly. She is like a giant blortog, who is about to gobble us up in the room of detention, and the dirty mop." Starfire whispered in panic.

"What-ever." Raven muttered. _'Might as well do some meditating instead of wasting time with this boring teacher...why did my parents make me go to a school...and why oh why did Starfire and I have to pick **this **one!'_

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Raven muttered as silently as she could. She tried to hide her floating behind her desk, and she hoped that Ms.Frankly will not give her a second helping of detention.

"Friend Raven! Do sit down! Teacher might once again lock us in the room of detention and the janitor might try to corner us with his terrifying mop again!" Starfire whispered loudly.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH! SAVE OUR POOR SOULS!" Two terrified voices screamed from the hall.

Another voice echoed through the halls, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU SHALL NEVER ESCAPE THE WRATH OF...THE DREADED MOP!"

"Oh boy..." Raven said, rolling her eyes.

"DETENTION! DETENTION TO ALL OF YOU! EVEN THE JANITOR! BWA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Ahem, please excuse me while I drink some tea so I can yell some more later." exclaimed you-probably-know-who.

"Friend Raven...why did we come to this school?"

"...because we're both idiots."

TBC

A/N: So how'd you like it? Please reveiw!


End file.
